The Way the Wind Blows
by LongLostLove
Summary: Gaah, I haven't written a fanfic in a while..I hope I'm okay at it. Anyway the title has pretty much nothing to do with the storyline, I just thought it sounded nice. This is, as almost always the case, a Shuis fic. :)
1. First Chapter

The Way the Wind Blows: I  
  
"You signed a marriage lisence??" Luis whispered to Sheridan.  
  
"I don't want Antonio to die because of me!" Sheridan said.  
  
"Sheridan, we both know this only has a chance of killing him." Luis paused and took her hands, "I wonder if you even really love me, I mean you keep going back and forth on this, why can't you do this for me? For us? I mean if you really loved me couldn't you of done this-"  
  
"-stop, Luis." Sheridan said, "Don't go any farther, I know this looks pretty bad, but you know I love you-"  
  
"-that's right, and I love you." Luis started, "But do you love me enough to tell Antonio the truth?"  
  
Sheridan's eyes jotted around Luis's face as all her thoughts collected in the back of her mind. Memories, thuoghts, ideas, a mintute passed.  
  
"I thought so." Luis said, with more than a hint of despair. He turned aruond and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Luis were are yo going??" Sheridan said as she started toward him.  
  
Just then Antonio walked up behind Sheridan and said, "Yeah Luis, where are you going? You're not gonna skip ou ton our wedding are you?"   
  
Luis turned around, looking Sheridan in the eyes as she looked back, "Yeah well, I got a call from the station, they need me down there right away."  
  
"Right away?" Antonio asked, "Aw come on Luis, why can't you just stay for the ceremony? I didnt hear your cell phone ring. Why are you really leaving? Tell me the truth, bro."  
  
"Uh well I.." Luis thought, as he looked at Sheridan, "The truth is very important, you believe that don't you Antonio?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do." Antonio said, a bit confused.  
  
"Truth is..truth is the most we can ask for in a relationship. Like uh, take a relationship between a man and a woman. If there is a lie between them, it's very hard to get on with the relationship, isn't it?" Antonio nodded.   
  
"What I just mean is that..I have to go away for awhile." Luis said.  
  
"What does lying have to do with that?" Antonio asked, "And why are you going away?"  
  
"I don't want to lie to you, so I'm not going to tell you where I'm going." Luis said, looking at Sheridan as if he were talking to her, "But I have to go away, because I can't stay in Harmony anymore."  
  
With that Luis walked out, ignoring Antonio's farther question.  
  
"Wait here." Sheridan said to Antonio, "I'll talk to him."  
  
Sheridan ran outside after Luis.  
  
"Luis! Luis wait!" Sher said.  
  
He turned and Sheridan said, "You can't leave Harmony, what about us?"  
  
"Us? Us?" Luis said, "What about you and Antonio? I have to leave because there is no way I can stay here in Harmony while you to call yourself husband and wife and go on your honeymoon. I love you way to much. I love you more than life itself, I love you so much that I," he paused, "I'm letting you go."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
****  
  
"Antonio there is just something I have got to tell you now." Sheridan said, frantically now.  
  
"Yeah honey what is it? Anything it is you know you can tell me." Antonio said patiently and lovingly as he stroked Sheridan's shoulder.  
  
She pulled away a little and grabbed his hands, and she sat him down on the cottage couch and said, "I don't want you to interrupt me, or second-guess me. I just gotta tell you this flat out."  
  
"Okay sweetie, if you-" He was cut off.  
  
"Okay," Sheridan said, "Before I met you, I was in love with somebody else."   
  
"Yeah, yuor dead lover-"  
  
"He's not dead." Sheridan said.  
  
"He's what?"   
  
"Not dead." Sheridan repeated, "You know, as in alive. Walking, talking, breathing..and living, right here in Harmony."  
  
"What?" Antonio said, "...well it doesn't matter, cos we're in love now. And if this other guy really loved you he would have found you when you had amnesia."  
  
"He did look for me. He still loves me.." Sheridan went on, "And I still love him."  
  
"You what?"   
  
"Love him."  
  
"Love who?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Him?"   
  
"Him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"LUIS LOPEZ-FITSGERALD!" Sheridan sheirked.  
  
There was an awkward pause of silence.  
  
"Oh." Antonio said. He paused before he went on, "Well then."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"And, and I have to go now." Sheridan said, "Because Luis is at the airport and I've got to stop him from leaving Harmony before he is so far away that I can't find him."  
  
Antonio nodded and said, "Go."  
  
****  
  
"Hello, my name is Sheridan Crane," she started talking to the desk clerk, "I need you to look up a name for me on that computer of yours."  
  
"Look unless this is autherized-" the clerk started.  
  
"My name is Sheridan CRANE." Sheridan said.  
  
The clerk sighed and said, "Name of the person you're looking for."  
  
"Luis Lopez-Fitsgerald." Sheridan said, then she spelled out the name for her.  
  
"Aah yes, Mr. Lopez-Fitsgerald boarded flight 193 aprox. 45 mintutes ago." the clerk said.   
  
"Where was that flight to?" Sheridan asked, frantic.  
  
"Spain."   
  
"Spain.." Sheridan said faintly, her hair lept as she remembered all the talks Luis and her had had over the past years about Spain and someday going there.  
  
"When can I get a flight to Spain?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Well right now all of our flights are grounded."  
  
"What?" Sheirdan asked.  
  
"We're put under an alert, we're not sure what's happened, but we haven't been put an alert since Sept. 11th.." the clerk said, getting more serious.  
  
Sheridan's eyes darted a bit, "When will we hear anything? And how?"  
  
The clerk's phone rang, she answered it after pointing Sheridan toward a waiting area with CNN on the TV. It was already very crowded.  
  
She watched and waited for almost an hour, before a news bullition came on, "We have just recieved word that a plane is in fact down.."  
  
Sheridan's breath caught in her throat, but then she remembered not to jump to any conclusions. The odds of it being Luis's plane are..very slim.   
  
"I have just been handed some more information here..." The reporter said as she flipped through some papers, "...and it is confirmed, flight 193 has gone down someplace over the ocean. There are rescue teams out right now searching for surviors and..."  
  
The rest of the information drowned out past the screaming in her head and the crying of her heart.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED 


	2. Last Chapter

The Way the Wind Blows II  
  
"I'm sorry m'am we're doing everything in our power to-"  
  
"Have you found anybody?? Any survivors at all??" Sheridan asked.  
  
The policeman looked at her in the eyes and said, "No yet we haven't. But we will." Then he added despairately, "We have too."  
  
"This just can't be happening.." Sheridan thought to herself, "It just can't be. I love him I really love him and I told Antonio and..Luis and I just have to be together, we just have to be."  
  
Sheridan was at the hospital where any survivors of the crash would be taken. She just waited in the waiting area, drinking coffee and watch CNN on the television.  
  
The hours slipped by, one by one, until she had been there over night and it was suddenly early morning when somebody yelled out, "We got survivors!!"  
  
Just then she looked up at the television, which showed a reporter reporting out side the very hosptial where she as at as 3 abulances pulled up.  
  
"Our sources say that 9 to 11 people have been recovered from the ocean wreckage, no names yet have been given." The reporter went on but instead Sheridan ran to the door to wait to see if Luis was amoung the lucky few who were first found..maybe the only found.  
  
The first 3 were rushed in on stretchers, none of them Luis, and after that there were some people wrapped in blue towels being helped out of the abulances. By parametics.  
  
Sheridan rushed out to meet the people, but it was still to dark to see any of their faces.  
  
"Please please please please please..." Sheridan thought. She was crying now and her hair was a mess, but all she could think about was finding Luis.  
  
She made her way past some police trying to control the crowded situation and yelled out, "Luis!"  
  
It was a mintute before she saw a man lift up his head and call out with all his voice, "Sheridan?"  
  
He was sitting on the edge of the abulance with the towel around his shoulders.  
  
Sheridan ran her way toward him and he stood up, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on so tight it took his breath away, and she said, "I was so scared Luis, I didn't know.."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sheridan. All I could think about the whole time was you, your face your laugh your smile." He paused as he pulled back and kissed her face, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was, I shouldn't of left the way I did."  
  
"No no it's my fault, you were right I should of told Antonio sooner." Sheridan said as they still held each other, "I told him."  
  
"You did?" Luis asked, his voice faultering.  
  
"I did." Sheridan said, "We can be together now, no more hurrdles."  
  
"I love you." Luis said, his voice full of hope.  
  
"I love you too, Luis." Sheridan answered.  
  
END. 


End file.
